


And That's How I Would Do It

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: Max is getting ready for her first official date and possible first kiss at the end of the night. Chloe is there for encouragement, support, and well, to explain to Max how her first kiss will go down.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	And That's How I Would Do It

With her confidence and swagger, The Punk of Arcadia made an offer, “So you can, like, try it on me and, ya know,” Chloe’s punk armor began to wane. She swallowed and continued, “to see or uhmm, practice...” her voice trailed away as she added, “-n’ stuff-” Chloe covered her falter then regained her armor with a smirk when Max didn’t take the offer of kissing her. Chloe sauntered over to her drawers and picked up some eyeliner and dug her nail into the wood. Her smirk grew as she looked back at the girl in the room, “-have the twerp cream his jeans from your new mad tongue skills.”

With her eyes already wide from Chloe’s offer, Max replied, further surprised, “Oh my dog!” With her cheeks blushing, she lightly shook her head and went back to looking in the mirror as she straightened a shirt that Chloe had tossed her and said to wear ’cause it looks hot on you.’ “He’s not a twerp, by the way… he’s just… he likes school and different stuff like indie movies.” Max furrowed her brow. “Wait, you like school.” She looked over at Chloe, seeing the Punk leaning against the drawers giving her a sarcastic look. Max continued, “Well, you did...” It was Max’s turn to have her voice trail away, feeling the guilt of being out of her friend’s life for a few years. Max turned back to the mirror and fixed her clothes. “I just don’t want to screw up.”

Chloe tossed the eyeliner back, grabbed a black leather bracelet off the drawer top, and then went back to Max. She leaned toward the brunette’s ear to give her friend some encouragement as she placed the bracelet on Max’s wrist. “You won’t screw up.”

Max looked at the reflection of the two of them in the mirror, unconvinced of Chloe’s words. “I don’t have the-” She looked down at the floor, feeling the embarrassment grow as she played with the new bracelet that had a small metal skull and crossbones on it, “-experience, with this.” She looked back at herself in the mirror. “I’m not good at this stuff. It hasn’t even started yet, and I’m already worried-” Chloe watched as Max picked at the shirt again, noticing the girl’s anxiety build, “-what happens if I do something wrong or say something stupid-” Chloe furrowed her brow, listening, “-and he laughs at me and then tells everyo-”

“Hey,” Chloe said, getting Max to stop her ramblings of ‘what if’s.’ “One-” She turned Max to look at her and leaned closer, “-if that twerp laughs at you in any way, it will be the last time.” Chloe looked over Max’s shoulder, thinking about what she would do. “It’ll be hard to crack a smile with a broken jaw and split lips.” Chloe looked back at her friend. “Two, you won’t do anything wrong. Just be your hippy-” Chloe smirked a little and leaned back, “cute self.” She then glanced off to the side, crossed her arms and mumbled, “-for some weird reason, he’s turned on by it.” She glanced back at Max and smirked. “Probably makin’ his pants all tight in the front.”

Max gave Chloe a playful shove, embarrassed once again at Chloe’s words. “Oh gross, this is hard enough as it is, and you teasing is not helping my anxiety here.”

Chloe chuckled and poked Max a few times in the ribs and stomach to get her to laugh and loosen up. Max immediately started laughing and backed away with Chloe pursuing the tickling attack for a few seconds. “Ahh! Stop!” Max squealed.

Chloe backed away, chuckling.

Max added, worried, “This will be my first actual date and… kiss.” Max put her hands up to her face, looked at the ceiling, and let out a groan at her awkwardness of all of this being her first time. “Auuuh!”

Chloe chuckled at Max’s confession and reaction. “You’ll do fine, Casanova.” She said as a matter of fact. “He doesn’t know any of that.” Max went back to the mirror and began to fix her hair. Chloe picked at the chipped nail polish on her thumb and quietly added, “You’ll have to tell me all about it-” Max glanced at Chloe in the mirror, standing behind her, “n’ what it was like for you.” Chloe dropped her hands and walked over to her blue desk by her closet. “Besides, it’s just a small date, so don’t worry. I mean-” She picked up one of the skateboard trucks on the table and played with it, not really knowing what to do as she continued talking back-on to Max, “-it’s not even a date-date. It’s just an hour or so drinking coffee and talkin’ about your hippy and his twerpy stuff. It’s something you did before with him. He just called it a date this time around.”

Max paused her action in the mirror. “Ah, it’s actually more than that.” She turned to face Chloe and chewed the inside of her cheek. “He got tickets to the drive-in theater.”

Chloe turned around. “What? I thought-”

“Yeah, he changed it up at the last minute,” Max said, then looked away and stared at one of the posters on Chloe’s wall. “They’re playing some old 80s’ movie.” Max shrugged a little and looked away. “I can’t remember what it is.” She did, it was Chloe’s favorite sci-fi movie Blade Runner.

Chloe tossed the skateboard part onto the table, then leaned back on the furniture and crossed her arms and then her legs. “Ah... well…” Chloe raised her eyebrows a little. “I guess you will be getting some then.”

Max’s eyes widened, “Don’t say that, like that! I mean, it’s a first date, and we’re going to watch a movie, that’s all-”

Chloe continued with a tiny hint of an edge to her voice, “At a drive-in, in that thing, he calls a car, that has back seats.”

Max raised her eyebrows. “He wouldn’t do that stuff,” she claimed, then thought of what he might try. “It’s just a movie date.”

Chloe puffed a little air through her nose with a smirk.

“No way,” Max said, reading what she knew was on Chloe’s mind.

“Max, you’re going to a drive-in theater, where it’s just you and him-” Chloe’s mind was running rampant of what could happen.

“He’s not like that.” 

Chloe, with her arms crossed, leaned her upper body forward for a moment. “Everyone is like that; it’s why there are still drive-ins.” Chloe leaned back and smirked. “You add that with a cute, freckled girl-” Her smirk turned into a wide smile, “I, myself, wouldn’t be able to hold back with you looking like a mini hottie punk, dressed in my clothes.”

Max rolled her eyes and groaned then checked herself out from the back in the mirror.

Chloe, with her impish grin, took a long step and stood next to Max. “I would move closer to you.” Chloe bumped her shoulder against Max’s and looked down at the girl, looking back up at her. “S’up, hottie?” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. Max giggled, and Chloe continued, “Then I would do the ever-popular move of yawning and stretching-”

“Oh dog,” Max said, hiding herself with a hand over her face, embarrassed.

Chloe yawned loudly and stretched her arm over Max’s shoulders. “Aaah,” Chloe held Max closer to her and looked up at the ceiling. “Then I would say something about the stars and how pretty they are-” Chloe looked back down at Max with an eyebrow raised, “but not as pretty as you.” Max looked down from the ceiling to Chloe, a second later she rolled her eyes again and giggled, then furrowed her brow, thinking. “Wait. How can we see the stars in the truck?”

Chloe tilted her head, “Maxie, we would be in the truck’s cargo bed with a blanket.”

“Oh,” Max’s eyes searched back and forth as she thought about it. “Well, that’s-” she cleared her throat, “oh.”

Chloe rubbed Max’s shoulder. “Have to keep you warm cause I know how cold you get on nights like this. Your hands are always kinda cold.” Chloe went back to the scene in her head and pointed to the posters on her wall. “So, movie’s playin’, clear night, stars, you, me, and anyone else around us don’t matter.” Chloe turned to Max. “Then I would look at you and ask if I could kiss you. Cause it’s all that I’ve thought about.” Max’s blue eyes widened and never left Chloe’s. She just stared, not saying a word. Chloe leaned a bit down. “And, of course, you would say yes,” Chloe winked and continued her scenario, followed by her actions which, to the surprise of her and to Max, were uncharacteristically tender. “Then I could caress my thumb across your cheek... and say again that you look really pretty tonight... you always look pretty.” Chloe’s smirk disappeared, and her punk persona armor weakened. “I would put my forehead against yours and look into those blue eyes that I get lost in…” Both peered into each other’s eyes.

Chloe whispered as she placed her index finger under Max’s chin, “Then I would tilt your chin up and-” her voice trailed away. The two remained unmoved. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until Chloe slowly captured Max’s top lip with her own. There was another moment of stillness, then Chloe slowly kissed Max’s bottom lip, lingering for a moment. Chloe, with half-lidded eyes, caressed her thumb across a freckled soft cheekbone. Her other hand, around Max’s shoulders, went to the shorter girl’s neck as she dragged her blue nails through brown hair. Chloe leaned a little into the shorter girl and carefully opened her mouth and captured Max’s lower lip again. She heard Max let out a tiny gasp, but the girl never moved away. With her mouth barely opened against Max’s, Chloe was surprised when she felt her bottom lip timidly touched by a tongue. Chloe’s armor shattered, she closed her eyes and captured Max’s bottom lip again in another kiss. It was gentle and soft with so much care. When it ended, Chloe slowly leaned back, looking at Max. The girl had her eyes closed, head tilted up and to the side just a little with her lips parted. Max’s blue eyes slowly emerged, looking back at Chloe. The Punk watched her thumb softly brush against Max’s wet bottom lip. She looked into Max’s eyes and, with her thumb, drew down her lip, parting them more. Max, let her mouth be opened. Chloe leaned forward again, and two open mouths grazed each other’s lips, and two tongues barely slid against each other. 

_*DING DONG_ *

The two girls flinched upon hearing the doorbell ring. Max, wide-eyed, backed away, placed her hand on her opposite upper arm, and then looked away. Chloe, with her cheeks flushed, saw Max’s reaction and body language. Her Punk armor went back up with a smirk. “And that’s how I would do it.” She then sauntered over to her desk and glanced out the window at the _stupid_ hatchback parked on the street. She hit a key on her laptop to wake it up. “Heh, the twerp is not gonna know what hit him.”

Max cleared her throat, “S-so, how do I look?”

Chloe turned to look at her friend and spoke honestly, “You look pretty... like I said. He’s gonna like it and everything about you if he doesn’t already.” Chloe gave Max a quick smirk, then it disappeared. She then hopped on her bed, and her voice and actions changed, “So go now, enjoy your night, my Lil Maximus.” Chloe lit up a joint and leaned back on her side.

Max kindly added, “Th-thanks, for the clothes n’ the make-up and talk.” Max swallowed and glanced away, seeing that Chloe didn’t look at her.

Chloe replied, looking down at her joint, tapping it against the ashtray, “No worries, hippy, any time. Go, have your teenage fun n’ tell him I said ‘hey.’” Chloe opened one of the magazines on her bed and turned to a random page and added, “Just remember, if he oversteps, I will knock him into next week.”

Max placed her hand on the door handle and quietly replied, “Okay.” She looked at Chloe once more as the girl stared at her magazine. “Have a good night?”

Chloe gave Max a quick hum and turned a page. “Laters, enjoy the movie.”

“Yeah, laters,” Max replied, then turned and opened the door.

Chloe looked up at Max leaving. The Punk clasped on to her armor. _Look back at me... please._ Chloe watched as her door slowly closed and Max disappeared without looking back. 

Max looked at her hand on the door handle, then at the closed wooden door for a moment as she sucked the lower corner of her bottom lip. She let out a breath of air, released her grip, and turned going down the stairs.

Chloe stared at her closed door then heard the footsteps on the stairs. She slid to the foot of her bed and put out the joint. She heard Joyce talk with Max then the muffled voice of her date at the door. Chloe leaned over and put her head in her hands, wanting it so much to be her. She felt the compression in her heart, knowing that she wouldn’t get to hold Max’s hand, to smile and laugh with her. How they would drive to the theater and talk about anything and everything to know more about each other once more... How he would do the yawn and stretch move… how he would ask if he could kiss her and how Max would look at him as he leaned forward to do so... Chloe threw the magazine across the room, hating how she couldn’t say what she wanted to say to Max. She turned her head towards the window by her desk when she heard the car doors close, the engine starting, then the sound of the car driving away...

Chloe turned back to her room and took in her reality. _She doesn’t see me that way... She likes him cause he’s into school n’..._ Chloe stared at her floor as she spun her father’s ring around her finger. _-I like school and movies... she likes guys and…_ Chloe’s shoulders slumped, _she likes guys._ Chloe stared at the wood grain pattern of her floor, thinking about how she kissed Max. It brought on so many different emotions; happy, exciting, depression, and jealousy. Chloe put her hands in her hair and hauled at her roots, pushing all of the feelings away. She quickly got up off her bed and looked at the crushed and split open joint mixed with old cigarette ashes in the ashtray. “Fuck.” She grabbed her keys and left her room. 

Joyce peeked out from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand, hearing footsteps going down the stairs. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” Chloe replied with no emotion.

“You don’t want supper?”

“No.”

“You coming home tonight?”

Chloe opened the front door, saw David’s car parked in the driveway, and again replied with one word, “Dunno.” Then she closed the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The sound of glass breaking was something that Chloe needed to hear. The bat connected with another discarded beer bottle and sound of a quick pop, then the glass shattered, spreading out before her. She watched the top neck of the broken bottle fly, disappear into the dark, and then break as it landed somewhere in discarded junk. For almost two hours, Chloe hung out at her other home. She smoked a stashed joint and lazed around her junkyard hideout. She left some new tags on the concrete walls, threw darts hard at the board, missing her target each time, then when there was nothing else to do, she turned on her truck’s headlights and took to her bat in the night. A cola can that was partially filled with rainwater was the next target. It was dented, spilling its rainwater contents through the top opening as it was launched into the air with Chloe letting out a grunt. “Home run!” She then wondered if someone else was hitting a home run at the drive-in right now. She heard Max’s moan in her ears. Chloe turned with more aggression running through her and spotted a beat-up rusted hatchback. She walked over, then looked in the back seat. She clenched her jaw, hopped on the balls of her feet, and then swung away, breaking the window. “Fuck your stupid car!” Chloe’s phone booped with a message. She swung again, hitting the car’s mirror, knocking it clean off before looking at her phone.

**TEXTuя**  
**🎭Rach 🠆 ☠️Chlo**

**Rach:** Hey-Hey, hang with me at the Vortex. 

**Chlo:** I’d rather be chum food for sharks.

 **Rach:** Come on I’ll make it worth ur while **🔥🔥**  
n I know ur probably pouting right now  
so get your butt over here

 **Chlo:** Fine

\-------------------

Chloe leaned against a tree on the other side of the dormitory grounds, waiting for Rachel, who was up in her dorm room getting what they needed. She looked up at the silhouetted totem pole in the corner of the area, then the clear night skies, seeing the stars. Her attention was taken away as she heard, then watched, two figures stroll towards the dormitory door. 

_Fuck, why now?_ Chloe stayed still against the tree. She watched as one hand held a smaller one and she clenched her jaw. _Don’t move and they won’t see you, fuck, she’s gonna think I’m stalking her_. Chloe glanced away, only for a second, then her eyes were back on them… then to the girl. With only the pathway lamps lighting their way, Chloe couldn’t see the couple in detail but heard Max. She had laughed at something Warren said and the jealousy burned within Chloe again. She hated herself for it. _Stop it. Now... Be happy that she’s happy… but she could be happy with me? I’d tell her jokes and make her laugh. What does she see in him that she doesn’t see in me?_ Chloe felt the warm smoke trail from her cigarette on her fingers and closed her eyes. _Everything... Every fucking thing._

Chloe’s phone booped. She looked at her message. _Fuck._ She didn’t want to see the couple finish their date on the doorsteps. Chloe wanted to be anywhere except here right now.

Max stood on the second step of the dorms and then turned. Warren was a step-down and at eye level with Max. Chloe watched from afar. _She was looking forward to this… it’s what she wants. A date and a kiss n’ a chance to start something new with someone._ Chloe forced herself to look at the ground. _She was probably already making out with him at the movies._ Chloe had a flash of Warren in the back seat with Max, his hand moving under her shirt. _Fuck._ Chloe let out a big breath of air and strolled over to hopefully time it right that Rachel would be coming out of the dorms and that Chloe didn’t have to have a conversation with them. _Please, don’t do it while I’m here._

Rachel opened the dorm door and saw Max and Warren on the steps. “Oh hey, you two are home early?”

Max turned and replied, “Hey, Rach.”

“Hey,” Warren said, glancing at Rachel for a second, then his eyes were back on Max.

“You had a good time?” Rachel asked.

Warren nodded, “Yeah, it was awesome.”

Max smiled a little and lightly nodded. “It was a good movie.”

“Blade Runner is a classic,” Warren added.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and hummed as she glanced at Max then at Warren. “Well, that’s good to hear.” She glanced at Max again, walked past them, and met with Chloe, who was walking toward the group.

“Chloe?” Max said, surprised, noticing that the girl had come out of nowhere.

 _Didn’t know what the movie was, my ass,_ Chloe thought as she blew smoke out from her lungs, looking down the path. “S’up?”

“W-what are you doing here?” Max asked.

Chloe replied and flicked the cigarette to get rid of it and not giving Max any eye contact. “Relax, I’m not here for you.”

Max held her opposite upper arm, “Oh,” she replied, glancing at Rachel.

Chloe looked up at Rachel and impatiently asked, “You got the stuff?” _I don’t want to be here._

Rachel held up a plastic bag of rolled joints and smiled, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, let’s jet,” Chloe replied, looking down the path again. “Wanna get fucking blazed.”

Max silently watched.

Warren asked, “Ahh, you guys going to the Vortex party?”

Rachel replied, looking at Chloe. “Yeah, had to come back to get some extra stuff for this one here to attend.”

Chloe retorted, “I gotta drown out the social bitches and crappy music somehow.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked down the steps. “Come on, metalhead, I got what you need, let’s go. Later, Maxie,” Rachel said, winking at her. “Later, War.” 

Warren nodded to the girls. “Later guys, have a good night.” He turned back to Max and Rachel turned, walking backward. She put her thumb up to her ear and her pinkie out by her mouth and mouthed, ‘Call me later,’ to Max. She then turned towards Chloe, looped her arm around the Punk’s, and turned Chloe around. “Let’s go.” Max watched Chloe walk away, noticing that she hadn’t even looked at her. Max’s attention was taken away when Warren tugged at the hem of her shirt and spoke, “So, you wanna do something else? The night is still young.”

Max replied, playing with a bracelet, “Can we-”

Chloe couldn’t hear what Max said as her and Rachel walked away.

“You got your lighter?” Rachel asked, putting a joint up to her mouth.

Chloe took it out of her pocket then glanced over her shoulder, seeing Max looking past Warren and at her. Chloe looked down then turned back to the pathway with Rachel lighting up. She took the first hit and handed it over. Chloe took a long drag and felt the smoke hit her lungs. _Be happy that she’s happy… make yourself happy._

Rachel stopped and glanced back at the couple walking into the dorms. “Chlo.”

“What?” The Punk replied with an edge to her voice. Rachel didn’t answer quickly enough and Chloe repeated, “What?!” Chloe took another hit of the joint and she knew what Rachel was thinking. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It does matter… you never told her... what do you think...” she looked at Chloe and shrugged her shoulders and lightly shook her head, “that she’s supposed to figure it out with no indication of how you feel?”

“I know she doesn’t, alright?”

“So you told her?”

“No.”

“Then how does she know-”

Chloe loudly confessed, “Cause I kissed her and it didn’t mean anything to her… she left anyway!”

Rachel raised her brow, surprised. “You kissed her?!”

“Yeah, and it didn’t matter, alright, just drop it?”

Rachel, confused, asked, “What? H-how? When did you do this?!”

Chloe blew smoke out from another hit and looked down, “She got ready at my place-” She scuffed her army boot on the concrete path, “and we got talkin’ about how this was going to be her first date-” Chloe looked up and away from Rachel as the girl listened intently, “-n’ I kissed her. Then…” Chloe then lightly shook her head. “Oh my fuck, I am so fucking stupid.” She looked at Rachel. “I am such a fuckin’ loser.”

“Don’t say that,” Rachel replied angrily at the way Chloe was talking about herself.

Chloe replied, agitated that Rachel didn’t understand, “Yeah, I am. I am a cringy fucking loser.” Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Chloe cut her off as she pointed at herself, “I told her how I would kiss her if it was me taking her out.” Chloe spread out her arms and leaned forward, “And I fucking kissed her!” Chloe let her arms slap to her sides.

Rachel quickly asked, “W-what did she do? Did she slap you? Yell? Is that why you weren’t looking at her?”

Chloe lowered her voice and she wiped her face, “No…” Her shoulders slumped and with her hand, she pointed to where the couple was just a few moments ago by the steps. “She just left... cause he was at the door.” Chloe closed her eyes and let out a breath of air, defeated. “Goddammit, why am I so fucking stupid?!” She opened her eyes and lightly shook her head again. “I actually thought that I could kiss her and she would then drop everything.” Chloe’s frustrations grew as she thought of what she had done. “Why the hell did I think that she would actually go down there and tell him-” Chloe raised her eyebrows and her voice went an octave higher as she acted out what she wanted Max to say, ‘Sorry I can’t do this cause I’m magically in love with Chloe now, laters, byeee.’”

Rachel stood silent for a moment, taking in everything that happened in the last two minutes as Chloe took another long hit of the joint. She looked over her shoulder at the doorstep then back at her friend. “Chloe, there is no way Max-” The two girls saw the light of a dorm room turn on. Both looked up, seeing Max walk to her desk and Warren right behind her, taking off his jacket. The two watched as Max closed her blinds. Rachel’s eyes widened with surprise. _I thought for sure what I saw… oh no._ She turned back to her friend, seeing Chloe peering up at the window and the hurt look on her face. Then she watched as Chloe put up her armor once again, stronger and with more anger to hide her other emotions. The girl clenched her jaw, furrowed her brow, and walked away. “I need to get fucking wasted. They got alcohol, right?”

Rachel looked up again at the window, confused, then at Chloe walking away and quickly caught up with her. “Y-yeah.”

\-------------------

Chloe, in a sweat, danced around with weed and alcohol in her system. She felt it flow through her as it helped a little to numb everything in her head. Rachel had her sway with the DJ for the night and got him to play some extra heavy songs so that Chloe could jump around and try to forget. But with all school dances, there were always slow songs and the popular song of the year had a slow version. ♫Coming out of my cage. And I’ve been doing just fine...♫

Rachel was asked to dance with someone and Chloe leaned on the wall, drinking from a red cup. A guy came up to her and opened his mouth and Chloe told him to fuck off. The boy turned and walked away. 

♫It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss...♫

Chloe sent Rachel a text and walked out of the school’s exit with music playing in the background. ♫Now they’re going to bed. And my stomach is sick. And it’s all in my head. But she’s touching his chest now, He takes off her dress now, Let me go...♫

Chloe’s eyes burned as the vision of the parking lot became blurry. She held on, clenching her stomach and she balled her hands into fists. 

♫And I just can’t look, it’s killing me. And taking control...♫

Chloe got in her truck, turned on some heavy music, and turned the volume up to drown out the other song and her thoughts. She left the school parking lot moments later with tear-stained cheeks.

\-------------------

The Price’s home lights were turned off when Chloe pulled into the driveway with her muffled music blaring into the quiet neighborhood night. She turned off her truck, got out, and mindlessly walked inside her home. Chloe quietly dragged her feet up each step, feeling emotionally drained. _I got a bit of whiskey left under the bed, I can drink that and pass out. Fuckin’ crappy ass watered-down beer._

Chloe walked into her dark room and closed the door behind her. She looked up, startled. “What are you doing here?”

Max stood up from Chloe’s bed. From the desk window, moonlight cast down over part of her body and face. Chloe slowly walked further into her room. Max stared. She opened her mouth to try and speak but nothing came out.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked. Again Max didn’t reply. Chloe saw her friend’s eyes look back and forth at her and the look on Max’s face. “Max, what happened?”

Max kept looking at Chloe, searching her face, unsure of what to say and how to say it. Chloe’s brow furrowed just a little and she started to worry. _I will punch his fucking lights out_. “Max-” Max walked across the room, placed her hands on Chloe’s jaw, and kissed her. Chloe’s eyes widened. Max ended the kiss and again looked at Chloe, searching and now seeing everything. The Punk’s eyes softened as she felt Max caress her cheek. The shorter girl got up on her tippy toes, slowly leaned in and gently kissed the girl before her again.

Chloe felt her heart race. Her cheeks burned as Max kissed her again. Chloe gently wrapped her arms around Max, holding her. Max let out a small moan at the feeling as the two slid their tongues against each other, deepening their kiss and connection. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and head. One of Chloe’s hands went to Max’s hip, the other traveled up to her back midsection, keeping her close and feeling Max up against her. Chloe couldn’t help but also let out a moan.

Max lowered herself down and ended the kiss as their foreheads touched and the two grazed each other’s lips, not wanting to break away. They looked at each other with a need and Max gently stroked her hand across Chloe’s cheek. Her words were soft when she spoke, “And that’s how I would do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Other stories, check em' out** | **Music Playlists**  
> ---|---  
> [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271) | **Life is Strange - Pricefield**  
> [And That's How I Would Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ohME6aIJFML0ekXf0nZzF)  
> [Belly Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEZzA99kgxVbMBcylMw3On6v)  
> [Chloe Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863) |   
> [Life is Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893310/chapters/49664687) |   
> [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871243) | **Chloe Price - Priceless**  
> [Social Distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878/chapters/58484278) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oQOVxgWOdH03rrjTUC8eR?si=zp73LwzyS16j2VedBOUCow)  
> [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817673/chapters/57227440) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEY_YbjrjTAH5znCwDScqoUD)  
> [The Chase **NEW!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479217/chapters/61805629) |   
> [This Action Will Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) |   
> [Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919501/chapters/60305110) |   
> | 


End file.
